owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Shihō Kimizuki
Shihō Kimizuki 「君月 士方, Kimizuki Shihō」 is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and Shinoa Hīragi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance He has short and messy pink hair with reddish-brown eyes and wears black thick-framed glasses. He also has two piercings in his left ear. He is the tallest member of Shinoa Squad. At the beginning of the series, he is shown wearing his school uniform, a gray with light blue design gakuran. After he was enlisted into the Moon Demon Company, he wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers with two white belts around his right leg and knee-high black boots which goes over his trouser legging. And he is hot as fuck Personality Shihō loves his sister, Mirai Kimizuki, who was infected with the Apocalypse Virus despite being a child. He joins the Japanese Imperial Demon Army to gain access to the resources needed to cure her ailment. He will do anything to save her. In chapter 21, Kiseki-Ō comments that he wouldn't hesitate to betray his friends if it meant saving his sister. When his sister asks him to kill her, he fights to keep her alive. Kimizuki is serious and diligent person. He is competitive against Yūichirō Hyakuya. He earned the highest test scores in their class, and he is angry when Yū appears out of nowhere and learns that he may earn Cursed Gear before him. He is hot-headed and tends to get in fights with both Mitsuba and Yū. He is tidy and skilled at cooking. When his friends are unconscious or injured, he is the first to take care of them, whether it be nursing them or giving them his jacket to keep them warm. He blushes easily. Although the other members of his squad quickly refer to each other on a first-name basis, he is the only member the others address with his surname. History His sister, Mirai Kimizuki, was infected by the Apocalypse Virus despite being a child. He joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, in order to gain their resources and use them to cure her. He was one of the children that was being experimented on by the Hyakuya Sect to create a weapon of mass destruction, as part of the 'Seraph of the End' plan in destroying the world. Guren knew of this beforehand, thanks to intel provided by Mahiru eight years ago. Like Yūichirō, he worked as part of Shibuya's Military Police until joining the Moon Demon Company. Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi supervised Kimizuki through the same friendship-making routine in the regular classes as Yū. He joined the Moon Demon Company class before Yū arrived. Story Second Shibuya High Arc Kimizuki first appears in chapter 4. When Shinoa tells him about the vampire-killing transfer student, he goes to intercept him. Naturally, Kimizuki makes Yū walk into him and picks a fight. He beats Yū to the classroom and sleeps with a book over his face and his feet over his desk and on the back of Yū's chair. Guren sits Yū in front of him, sparking another fight. Yū thinks of him as a telephone pole. Guren knocks them out. Kimizuki approaches Guren in his office and asks about the Cursed Gear aptitude test. He states that he is the top of the class in all subjects and asks if Guren is thinking of giving the chance to use Cursed Gear to Yū. Kimizuki needs to do well in order to earn money and resources to cure his sister, Mirai Kimizuki, who was afflicted by the Apocalypse Virus despite being younger than thirteen. Guren tells him Kimizuki cannot even touch Cursed Gear yet because of his greed, and he reveals that Yū already bested a demon once. Guren tells him to make friends in order to resist the lure of the demon. During their next class, students have to pair up. Shinoa snatches Yoichi quickly, forcing Kimizuki and Yū to work together. They nearly start another fight when their teacher, Second Lieutenant Sayuri Hanayori, handcuffs them together. The battle dolls they face are only Battle Dolls, but Yū and Kimizuki go in opposite directions, leading them to get hit and lose ten points right from the start. Someone arrives and informs him that his sister is in critical condition. Kimizuki wants to work on the dolls to get the good grades he needs, but Yū wants to go see his sister. Yū settles this argument by punching Kimizuki and telling him that he might not ever be able to see her again. They both see Mirai. The healthcare provider informs Kimizuki that she pulled out of danger this time, but the treatment available to civilians is not enough. On their way back, Yū thinks better of Kimizuki. They are still handcuffed together. Kimizuki blames Yū for making his grades drop, saying he will not make it into the Moon Demon Company now and can no longer save his sister. Yū tells him to not give up like that. Kimizuki eventually apologizes. Shinoa recommends both Yū and Kimizuki for the Black Demon Series. The students receive their spellcraft exam grades, and Yū earned a zero. In response, Kimizuki shows Yū his 100s in each Latin spellcraft, English spellcraft, and Japanese spellcraft. They get into another fight. Guren attacks them with his sword's aura, wiping out most of the students. Kimizuki manages to stay on his feet, but he says his heart feels like it is being crushed. Yū and Kimizuki agree that Yoichi should not stay in the army because he is too nice. Yū, Kimizuki, and Yoichi proceed to make contracts with their demons. Kimizuki finishes first, mocking Yū once he finishes. Yoichi becomes a man-eating demon, and Guren orders the two to kill him. Yū and Kimizuki team up against him, and Kimizuki nearly kills him until Yū calls out to him; Kimizuki hesitates, leaving the demon free to continue. Kimizuki wants to kill Yoichi, saying he is not coming back, but Yū stubbornly tries to snap Yoichi out of it. When Yoichi prepares to attack a defenseless Yū, Kimizuki and Shinoa rush to defend him. Guren's words break Yoichi free, stunning both Shinoa and Kimizuki. Shinjuku Arc They soon meet Mitsuba Sangū, the fifth member of their squad under Shinoa. When Yū jumps into a trap and attacks a Horseman, Kimizuki is the first to back him up. After they save the child, Kimizuki asks her about the vampires who used her. Once the squad reaches the Omotesando Station, Kimizuki sees a lot of livestock and asks why they are not trying to escape; if they escape, the Horsemen will attack them because they do not have the vampires' protection. Vampires surprise them, and they realize the girl lied about the number of vampires present. They kill the vampires anyway. In chapter 10, Kimizuki hotwires a Hummer. Yū tries to drive it, nearly killing them all, and Kimizuki promises to teach him how to drive at another time. Yū keeps saying how awesome that is, making Kimizuki blush and order him to sit in the back. The two laugh when Shinoa is too short to even see above the wheel, and she beats them up. Kimizuki drives with Yū next to him and the shorty trio in the back. They decide not to make fun of her height anymore. Kimizuki crashes the car into Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. They have a brief skirmish until Crowley receives orders to meet up with Ferid. Soon after, the squad continues slaughtering weaker vampires and receives orders to join Guren at the 5th Street intersection. Shinoa teaches them about drugging up. When Mitsuba makes a comment about this being a war again, Kimizuki about starts a fight with her. Once reaching Guren, Crowley arrives as well. After defeating Kimizuki, Crowley's taller female aide drinks his blood. After the JIDA reinforcements arrive, Kimizuki carries Yū to Shinjuku for medical attention. Post-Shinjuku Arc Once Yū wakes up from his coma, Yoichi contacts the other members of the squad, and they arrive. Kimizuki tells them to be quiet since they are in a hospital, and Shinoa jokes that Kimizuki looked after Yū with "such loving tenderness" while Yū was unconscious, making Kimizuki blush ferociously again. Kimizuki is interrogated, tied up, and presented to Yū along with Yoichi during Yū's interrogation. Kureto has him stabbed in the right shoulder. Afterward, Kimizuki meets privately with Yoichi. He arrives to the meeting with his squad half an hour early along with Mitsuba and Yoichi. They enter the ruined city for training. Shinoa and Mitsuba teach them about different demons and what to do for their training. After a brief dispute, Yū manages to begin before Kimizuki. Kimizuki asks Shinoa about telling Yū the truth. In chapter 20, Shinoa mentions it's chilly, and Kimizuki drops his army jacket onto Yū to keep him warm, causing the rest of the group to go owl-eyed at him. Kimizuki explains why, blushes, and creeps to the fire to get warm. Shinoa and Mitsuba team up to turn Kimizuki and Yū into a yaoi couple, causing him to yell at them. Yū makes contact with the demon. Kimizuki goes to fight against Horsemen that appeared nearby. Kimizuki goes next and struggles against his demon for over thirty hours, increasing his risk of losing control. He goes more wild than Yū did. In his mind, he battles against Kiseki-Ō, who keeps tormenting him with memories of his sister. In a prefectural city four years ago, Kimizuki is eleven years old. His sister is sick from the virus but still conscious at this point. He says he will get food for her. The demon tells him that he wanted to abandon his sister. Three other kids around the same age knock on the apartment door and tell him that no food is left; they plan to leave the next day, but Kimizuki says he needs more time to get Mirai ready. One of them tell him to ditch her. They mention that monsters are everywhere, vampires come out at night to hunt people, and all of the adults died. They say they needs Kimizuki because he is smart and can drive. They cannot carry an invalid and ask Kimizuki to kill her. They say this was Mirai's request. When they volunteer to do it for him, he runs into the apartment and locks them out. Kiseki-o uses his pain and guilt and fear against him. Kimizuki talks about Yū, using that motivation to stab himself with the knife instead of Mirai, finally breaking free of the demon's thrall. He cuts Kiseki-Ō, who promises to uses his darkness against him in the future. Kiseki-Ō mentions that he would even betray his friends in order to save his sister. Upon awakening, Kimizuki attacks Yū to settle who is stronger. They fight using special abilities that neither of them should have. Yū retreats when Kimizuki begins using his special ability, saying that "it's something really, really nasty." In a meeting at Shinoa's apartment, the boys hear screaming an run in to see Mitsuba with a great pan of flaming omelet. Kimizuki saves them and cooks breakfast, impressing Yū. Shinoa begins their meeting, appearing serious until she makes a joke that Kimizuki is gay, which he vehemently denies. They agree to stick with Guren. Nagoya Arc On their way to the Ebina Rest Stop, Shinoa and Mitsuba prank Yū and then try to do the same to Kimizuki, but he responds by putting his twin blades to their necks. Kimizuki lets Yū drive. They arrive late, and Yū takes the blame. The boys meet Sergeant Makoto Narumi and his squad. When Yū screams from his punishment, Kimizuki follows the others inside. Guren challenges them to a three versus five battle: himself, Mito Jūjō, and Shinya against Shinoa's entire squad. Kimizuki reacts too late after Guren gets past Yū. Shinoa's squad loses soundly. While waiting at Nagoya, both Kimizuki and Mitsuba beat up Yū whenever he does something rude. They attack Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. When Mitsuba distracts him with Tenjiryu, Kimizuki tries to take Lucal from behind, but Lucal quickly knocks one of Kimizuki's blades away and tries to kill Kimizuki until Rika Inoue stabs Lucal repeatedly from behind. When the vampire decides to fight seriously, Kimizuki suggests goading him into attacking. He taunts the vampire with the arm they managed to cut off, telling Lucal to beg for it if he wants it, sending Lucal into a rage. He charges at Kimizuki, and the combined squads exterminate him. Yū does not give Kimizuki the praise he looks for and praises Yoichi instead. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on the situation with Guren's squad to the squad and Yū insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. Yū breaks through the floor and attacks Crowley Eusford. Crowley blocks easily and moves to decapitate Yū. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Mitsuba distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yū uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. They rescue Shinya Hīragi and are forced to escape, leaving Guren behind. Outside, Yū breaks free of Kimizuki's grasp and complains about leaving Guren behind. Yū asks if ignoring feelings and abandoning family is acceptable as long as it is for their mission. He holds back tears and states that would mean giving up on family. He calls Guren family. After his flashback, Yū wipes away his tears and states he cannot follow orders. He says he is not cut out for teamwork. He tells the others to proceed without him, and he will stay behind. Kimizuki questions his reason for staying here, as it would be a pointless death if Yū died. After Yu rushes off and challenges Crowley, Kimizuki later appears behind him, telling Kiseki-Ō to begin the count to nine until the devil's coffin opens. After Kiseki-Ō gets to four, Yū invites Kimizuki to kill this bloodsucker together, but Kimizuki notices Yū's horn. Guren warns Kimizuki that Yū has been possessed and to grab him and run. Yū tells Guren to shut up now that he has the power to rescue him. Kimizuki tells Yu that that what he said before was right. In this screwed up world...there's no point to living if you don't have a family to cling to. He then says that's why it's his turn to rescue him. Kiseki-Ō finishes the countdown and captures Yu with the devil's coffin. Kimizuki joins with the rest of their squad while Kiseki-Ō begs to kill Yū, who is in his coffin. Kimizuki orders him to only knock out the demon inside of Yū. He reveals that Kiseki-Ō's special ability is to suck in and trap any enemy within melee range who has heard the entire count to nine. He orders Kiseki-Ō to spit him out and catches Yu in his arms. He's glad that it worked as Yū's horn is gone meaning that the demon possession has stopped. They run toward Shinya, who orders them to move as vampire reinforcements are coming. They join with Narumi Squad and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company, Kimizuki says the should stop him before Mika kills them. Yoichi protests. Mika reaches for Yu. Mitsuba tries to block him, but Mika smacks her axe away. Kimizuki drops Yu while trying to block Mika and says Mika cannot have Yu. Mika throws him aside. Mika begins to lift Yu from the ground, but Yoichi jumps on his back. He says he is not letting Mika go anywhere, and Mika tells him to quit getting in his way. Yoichi says Mika can kill him, but Mika is their family so long as he is Yūichiro's family. Mika knocks him off as well, telling him to not be stupid and to die. Shinya uses the distraction to stab Mika through his back and chest. Shinoa activates Shikama Dōji and knocks Shinya away from Mika, surprising both of them. With her back to Mika, she explains that Yu would be mad at them if Mika were to die. She orders Mika to take Yu and run. The other soldiers demand to know what she thinks she is doing and say they must kill that bloodsucker. Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi join Shinoa, stepping between Mika and the other humans as well. Yoichi says that they've already decided on their motto: "Family takes care of family." The squad then charges at the Moon Demon Company while Mika flees with Yu. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinoa and her squad, sans Yu, run in Nagoya Airport for their rendezvous. Mitsuba says the attacks against them have stopped, but the vampires are most likely still pursuing them. Kimizuki asks Shinoa if she has more information on their assignment. Later on, a van pulls up at Nagoya Airport, and Aoi Sangu steps out. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns from her. Then, Kureto Hiragi steps out. Shinya Hiragi and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Makoto Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. Shinoa and Mitsuba are concerned. After Kureto orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices", Shinoa orders her squad to quickly prepare to retreat. As Aoi launches chains from the ground, a pair of chains strike down at Narumi from above, but Mitsuba and Kimizuki block the attack. Kimizuki yells at him to not give up yet. Yoichi fires arrows at Kureto, which Kureto easily deflects. Shinoa and Mitsuba order a retreat, and Shinoa commands them to take their curse stimulant pills. Yu and Mika step into the fray in chapter 40, surprising Shinoa Squad and Narumi. Kureto notes that three of the surviving soldiers are Guren's soldiers with the black demons. Chains erupt out of one of the trucks. Mika, Yu, and Shiho Kimizuki block them. Kureto says the black demon wielders have matured and muses having them for himself but says that their owner will dispose of them. An army of vampires arrive, cursing the insolent humans for their recent attack. The vampires and humans wage war. Shinya shoots vampires near Yoichi and says he and Ichinose Squad will back up the children. He orders them to run. Fighting through their enemies, the children flee. Kimizuki warns Yu that he has run too far ahead. Mirai erupts from the van and floats in the sky. She has four large, feathered wings and a single long trumpet before her. Her eyes are dark with peculiar markings on her irises. She curses the sinners and says ruin will fall down upon them. Kimizuki recognizes her, shocked and horrified. Chains erupt from the remaining van and pierce through Mirai, making her scream in pain as a magical circle appears behind her. While Kimizuki is enraged, Guren stabs him from behind. He tells him to hold still because they have not yet offered enough blood to control Mirai. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Kimizuki is very intelligent. Kimizuki was the top of his class in all subjects and regularly earned perfect scores. He earned 100s on each of his Latin, English, and Japanese spellcraft exams. He is on par with Yūichirō in swordsmanship skills. He takes less time than Yū to make his contract with a Black Demon, but their terms are not as friendly as Yū's or Yoichi's appear to be. He is also shown to have cooking skills. Cursed Gear Kimizuki Ready.jpg Kiseki-o's Box.jpg *'Kiseki-Ō' 「鬼箱王, lit. King of the Demon Box」: A possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon Series. It takes the form of connected twin swords. *'The Devil's Coffin': Kiseki-Ō's special ability involves manifesting and opening the devil's coffin on the count of nine. Anyone who hears the full count to nine within melee range will be forcefully captured into the devil's coffin upon reaching nine. Full details are not yet known, but the coffin can somehow 'knock the demon out' of whoever is inside it. Trivia * Shihō 「士方」 could mean "one's direction." * Kimizuki 「君月」 means "your moon." * Yamato Yamamoto insisted on giving Kimizuki glasses. The editor and Takaya Kagami loved the change and approved of it. * Kimizuki has been able to drive since he was eleven years old or possibly younger. * In the light novels, it is confirmed he and his sister are also results of the "Seraph of the End" experiments the Hyakuya sect undertook.Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose's Catastrophe at 16. Volume 4, Epilogue. * According to the fanbook: **Interests and Likes: Interests How to cure his little sister. Likes His sister / Making cookies. **Favourite foods: Chocolate cookies / Caramel cookies (Both of them because his sister likes them) **What he looks for in the opposite sex: Girls who won’t desert someone on the side of the highway / A lady who would be kind to his sister. * He is the only member of the squad to be addressed by his last name more frequently rather than his first name. Quotes * "I'm top of the class in all subjects, Sir. You can't possibly be thinking of giving that chance to that loud-mouthed idiot who they say killed a vampire."--''Kimizuki to Guren, Chapter 4, "The Worst Pair"'' * "But soon I'll fight in the Moon Demon Company. Then, I can put her in an army hospital. Please, just a little longer..."--''Kimizuki to healthcare provider about Mirai, Chapter 4, "The Worst Pair"'' * "Do you have rocks stuffed between your ears?"--''Kimizuki to Yū when Yū earns a zero, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "From the right, Latin spellcraft, English spellcraft, Japanese spellcraft. Man, I've gotta say, English and Latin are rough for me. I could never be like you, Mr. I'm-a-special-case Yūichirō."--''Kimizuki to Yū when revealing his perfect test scores, Chapter 6, "Black Asura"'' * "Shut your traps. We're in a hospital."--''Kimizuki to his squad, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Huh? Why the heck would I be worried about a moron like you?"--''Kimizuki to Yū, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "This whole time, you've all been blathering about how we're 'friends' and 'companions.' But to be blunt... I don't believe that for a second. Yoichi and I were called by the higher-ups. The Hiragi family. They practically arrested us, and then they interrogated us. They asked us over and over, 'What happened on that battlefield?' Only that. I said I didn't know anything and was just following your orders. They bought it. Was that the 'right' answer? Okay, so how long will keeping a secret be the 'right answer'? Are we going to try to keep it from our allies--from him--for good? I thought Lieutenant Colonel Guren would explain. But he hasn't. And from the way this moron is acting, it looks like he doesn't know. Shinoa. He doesn't remember that he tried to kill you... or anything else, does he? So, here's my question. Are we all truly friends? Is this 'family' thing for real? If it is, then as soon as he wakes up... I'm telling him everything. But if it's just a front... to let you use Yū's whatever-that-was... I will do nothing. I'll stay because I need money for my sister's medical care. But I'll only be in it for the money. Not because we're 'friends.' I won't be your knight in shining armor. I'll pretend to get along, and try not to vomit out of disgust."--''Kimizuki to Shinoa, Chapter 19, "Cause for Madness"'' * "...What're you looking at? All I'' have to do to get warm is sit closer to the fire. But if this dunce catches a cold, he'll lag behind in training, which delays ''my training."--''Kimizuki to his squad after he gives Yū his jacket, Chapter 20, "The Demon's Nightmare"'' * "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!"--''Kimizuki struggling against Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Mirai... I'm sorry. But first... can I tell you something? See, uh... Not long ago, when you weren't around, I met this kid. His name is Yū. Can I tell you a little about him? He's a total idiot. He drives me up the wall with everything he does. I hate his guts. He's annoying, and he always does the stupidest things. I swear, he doesn't have two brain cells to rub together. I can't put up with him. But there's this one thing... that he's always saying. He wants to save his family. A family member of his is captured, and he wants to rescue him. They aren't even blood-related, but he's still risking his life to save him. Can you believe that? That's so stupid..... That's right, Demon. I don't have to let what he does affect me. But I can hardly let that blockhead show me up, now can I? And in my case, we are ''blood-related. So if the only solution is to kill my sister... ''then I'll choose death. I'll never do what you say, demon."--''Kimizuki against Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Yeah. So what? Have you seen this cracked and rotten world? There's no one without darkness inside."--''Kimizuki to Kiseki-o, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Now that we can both manage possession, don't you think it's time... we settled the question of who's better... for good?"--''Kimizuki to Yū, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Kiseki-o. On the count of nine... open the devil's coffin. One. Two. Three. Four. Ah. HEY!! NO RUNNING AWAY!!"--''Kimizuki against Yū, Chapter 21, "Kiseki-o's Box"'' * "Y'know, I've never given two craps if either of you like me."--''Kimizuki to Mitsuba and Shinoa after they try to ditch him on the side of the road, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Hey, Vampire! ''What's this you left here? I've seen you monsters stick limbs back on after they get cut off... but if I vaporize it with a curse, can you regrow it, like a lizard does its tail?.... Ha ha! You'd get mad? I guess that means you can't. If you want this back... ''beg for it.... Hm? What was that? I couldn't--"--''Kimizuki to Lucal Wesker, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "Y'know, Yu... What you said before was right. In this screwed-up world, there's no point to living if you don't have family to cling to. That's why it's my turn to rescue you."--''Kimizuki to Yu, Chapter 34, "Asura's Power"'' * "MIRAI?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"--''Kimizuki seeing his sister being used as an experiment, Chapter 40, "Trumpet of the Apocalypse"'' * "No... YOU BASTARDS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"--''Kimizuki reacting to Mirai before being stabbed in the back by Guren, Chapter 40, "Trumpet of the Apocalypse"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad